


Club Jealousy

by kyukun



Series: The Oumasai Modern Adventures! [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, all featuring a slightly drunk shuichi, drunken antics with the drv3 gang, jealous shuichi in the house, kokichi is protective of shuichi, lets pretend i know how clubs work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyukun/pseuds/kyukun
Summary: After a night of clubbing, a flirty conversation with stranger, and a few spilt drinks, Kokichi had seemingly found himself in a predicament. Who would've guessed Shuichi would be the culprit of it all?





	Club Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> hi im a sucker for jealous shuichi so enjoy :33

"Shumai, come on! You  _ have  _ to go with us! It'll be  _ so _ much fun!" He exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with joy. Shuichi leaned back a bit, taken by surprise by his intensity. Kokichi had been begging him for months so join him and the others when they go clubbing. And now that he's of the legal drinking age, that begging has only increased. Shuichi wasn't much of a drinker. The first time he tried alcohol, he didn't like the bitter taste it gave off. He didn't get how Kokichi could down a whole bottle without gagging. He guessed it just wasn't for him.

Shuichi bit his lip, staring down at Kokichi who had been glaring him down since he entered the room. His cheeks grew a tad flushed from the close proximity they were in. His eyes averted to the side, "Why? You know I don't like alcohol." He finally spoke, his throat cracking a bit. Kokichi frowned. He stepped down from his toes, moving into a crossed arm stance. He felt his body become colder as he moved away. His heart was now at rest as it, thankfully, had begun beating slower.

"I know that! They have fruity drinks too that I'm sure you'll like. Just— _ please _ . Please come? For me?" His arms unfolded as his shoulders had begun to seemingly shrink. His lips had curled themselves into a pleading quiver. Shuichi could barely keep his eyes on him at this point. He knew that he wouldn't be able to turn Kokichi down now. Not with the way he's looking at him. A few silent moments had passed before a loud, exasperated sigh escaped Shuichi's lips. "Ugh, fine! I'll go…" Shuichi was always a sucker for those puppy dog eyes Kokichi gave. It was his ultimate weakness. 

Once those amethyst eyes matched with his, he could feel his body shut down and go into autopilot; he had no control over his heart in those moments. It was as though Ouma knew that too. Kokichi grinned, his eyes leaving behind creases near his lids. "Yay!" He jumped up, wrapping his hands around Shuichi's neck. Shuichi tumbled a bit at the sudden movement just before he could steady himself. He grew totally helpless, melting into the warmth beneath him. His arms moved towards his back, hugging the body back with ease. A smile had crept its way onto his lips before he could protest any further. "And you'll drink?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Good."

Shuichi sent him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I'll get going now. I'll text you the address, just be sure to be ready."

His arms released him, his shoulders now feeling bare. Kokichi's grin remained untouched as his face inched away from the male, his usual shorter stature returning. He shot Shuichi finger guns, sending him a wink. Shuichi's cheeks grew heated once more as he waved him goodbye. "Okay, I will. Thanks." Kokichi made his way out of the door, his windows shaking a bit from the door being shut.

Well, this was great.

At least he'd be with Kokichi. To him, that's all that really mattered. He didn't mind if he drank a bit but it would be worth it to see Kokichi smiling and having a fun time. His smile was contagious. Shuichi sighed, checking the time on his phone. He headed upstairs and decided to get dressed.

-

Music blasted from every corner. The club was surrounded by lights and swarms of people. The group entered excitedly, each and everyone of them smiling like there's no tomorrow. Kaede leads the group, pointing to a table near the bar. "Over there!" The group could barely hear her over the loud music but understood what she meant when she had begun to move towards the table's direction. 

Shuichi couldn't help but stare at Kokichi. The fluorescent lights hit his face so nicely, giving him a beautiful and youthful glow. His heart jumped as he noticed the boy smile so happily. This was _ definitely _ worth it. The group grabbed their seats, even taking a few from empty tables since they didn't have enough. "Let's get drinks?" Kaede recommended, pointing to the bar beside them. Majority of the group nodded or verbally answered, while Shuichi remained silent. The blonde smiled, standing up from her seat, her dress sliding down a bit. Shuichi remained still as he watched the group all stand up and get their respective drinks, all except for Kokichi. 

He stayed, his eyes practically glued on him. Shuichi thanked god that the room was dimly lit. "Aren't you getting something, Kokichi?"

"Nah, I kinda feel a bit icky so I think I'll wait."

His elbows placed themselves on the table top, his fingers making a bridge to hold his cheek as he continued staring at Shuichi. "You don't have to lie, Kokichi." He felt guilt pool at the bottom of his stomach. In actuality, he was technically lying to Kokichi, wasn't he? He did say he was going to drink after all. Kokichi shot him a halfhearted smile, "Hehe, caught again."

They shared a moment of comfortable silence before Kokichi finally spoke up. "Hey, Shumai."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're comfortable?"

He hesitated, biting his lip. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Really? You don't look like you're "fine."" He should've known that Kokichi would've caught on to his act. It scared him how well he could read people. The music boomed in his ears, different genres of songs played over and over again. He felt dizzy. Before Shuichi could open his mouth, the group had came back. They all had drinks in their hands, some full and some half full. Shuichi felt himself shrink in his seat as the group made their way to the table.

Rantaro, seemingly tipsy already, nudged Shuichi on the side with a sleek smile. "Hey, Shuichi. Aren't you getting something? Want some of mine?" The green haired male offered his beverage towards Shuichi, the smell intoxicating his nose before it could even get near his face. Shuichi grew increasingly uncomfortable, and Kokichi could see it. "Leave him alone, Amami." Kokichi stepped in, inching his sit closer to Shuichi to push Rantaro's drink away.

He gave an apologetic smile, throwing his hands in the air to show he'd do as told. Kokichi nudged Shuichi lightly to show he had his back. Shuichi smiled back the boy to let him know he was okay. "Guess I'll go get mine. You guys leave Shumai alone or else I'll beat your ass! Remember, I'm an evil leader!" He waved off to the group before reluctantly leaving.

Shuichi's heart grew warm. He never knew that Kokichi would be so protective of him. His heart raced as he traced back to a few minutes ago. Now that he's thought about it, Kokichi never really pressures Shuichi to do things he doesn't want to do. He's patient with him and understanding. He may not always show it but he really appreciated that. Maybe it was time for him to at least keep his promise? 

Shuichi tapped Rantaro, briefly interrupting him and his talk with Miu who was already on her fifth drink. His action brought the attention of everyone at the table. His lips moved into a smile, "Mind if I get a drink?" The table cheered at his sudden change of heart. Kaede and Kaito had begun drumming on the table excitedly while Miu screamed at the top of her lungs with joy. "Finally, Pooichi! 'Bout time you take a few shots with us, you fucking lameass!"

Shuichi couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh as Rantaro handed him the glass. He held the drink in his hand, giving it a quick sniff. It didn't smell too bad, not like the first drinks he's had. Shuichi gulped, glancing around at his group of friends as all of their eyes were on him. "Do it! Do it! Do it!" They had all began to chant slowly. The pressure increased on him. His heart had been filled with adrenaline. Fuck it.

Without a second thought, he tossed the entirety of the glass' contents into his mouth and down his throat. The fruity yet somewhat bitter drink fizzed down in his stomach. It tasted like juice, except it was more fuzzy and bubbly inside of him. The table cheered him on, even giving him a few slaps on the shoulder for his effort. Shuichi wiped his mouth, a grin on his lips. This one didn't actually taste that bad. He wouldn't mind another glass of that.

"Kokichi's been gone awhile. I wonder if he's okay?"

Kaede nudged him lightly, "Why don't you go check on him, lover boy?" She winked at him suggestively. Her comment made Shuichi blush, embarrassed by his other friends who were acting like a bunch of middle school girls at a sleepover. "Rantaro, what was that drink you had? I think I'll get another one." Shuichi asked, completely ignoring Kaede's previous comment. He laughed, "Flyin' Hawaiian."

Shuichi felt like giggling. Why did alcohols have such funny names? 

He nodded and shot up from his seat, stumbling over a bit. He let out a few messy giggles before reassuring everyone he was okay. "Go get him, Shu!" Kaito yelled from across the club as his now "slightly" drunken legs had carried him across to the bar. Shuichi flipped Kaito off, a drunken laugh escaping him. Shuichi took an empty seat at the bar island. "One Flyin' Hawaiian please." A hiccup begged for an escape, but Shuichi swallowed it down before it could leave. 

The bartender nodded, her hands already beginning to pour and make the drink. Shuichi took the opportunity to look around the scene. He could see multiple people dancing sloppily, their bodies heated and sweaty. The atmosphere seemingly had changed. He no longer felt uneasy. Oh no, he was damn proud of himself. He drank for god's sakes! He never drinks. In fact, he felt so proud of himself, he wanted to share it with Kokichi. While the bartender was making his drink, he decided to look around for the missing purple haired male.

After a bit of searching, he finally spotted him. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the alcohol, but goddamn did he look cute. Shuichi's head grew light as his feet had seemingly carried themselves over to him. He stopped in his tracks, only a few feet away from Ouma as he noticed a strange man walk in his direction. Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows, not sure who this man was or if he could be trusted. Shuichi got closer as he noticed the man begin to chat up Kokichi. He wasn't close enough where he could be spotted but close enough to hear their conversation.

"Hey, mind if I buy you a drink?"

"Depends. If I accept said drink, will you expect something from me later?"

The man laughed, shaking his head. His eyes changed into a more flirtier glance. "Haha, it doesn't have to. Unless, that's what you want." Shuichi heard the words the stranger spoke. Something inside him really didn't like the way he stared at him like a piece of meat. It was gross. His stomach churned at the sight of the man as he placed his hands on his leg. Kokichi laughed nervously, taking another sip of his half empty glass. "So, what's a pretty thing like you doing here alone?" He rubbed his thigh lustfully, clearly wanting to advance things further.

Shuichi didn't like this guy. Who did he think he was? Kokichi was clearly uncomfortable. His lips sprouted into a pout, his arms crossed. "I'm not alone. I'm actually with a group of friends." He chuckled softly, his eyes kept staring at his hand, waiting for him to move it. "Oh? So why are you drinking alone?"

"I have a lot on my mind. Look, you're nice and all but I'm not really interested."

"Oh come on. Don't be like that. Besides, I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind if we were to just sneak out of this place." The man inched his way closer, his grubby hands contaminating Kokichi's pure skin. Shuichi had nearly had enough. As his friend, he couldn't let this man do this. Not now, not ever. Shuichi angrily stomped over to the pair. "I said no."

The man laughed, his thumb now rubbing his bottom lip. "Just you wait. You'll feel good in no time—"

Shuichi did the unthinkable. He grabbed a random discarded drink, dumping the rest of its contents on the disgusting pervert's head. "He said no, so fuck off." Shuichi didn't know what was up with him. He rarely cursed. He didn't know if it was due to the alcohol or the terrified look on Kokichi's face that really grinded his gears. He wanted to make him  _ hurt _ . He wanted to beat the living shit out of him for even laying a finger on Kokichi. Kokichi, with tearful eyes, looked up at a fuming Shuichi. Shuichi set the glass down as the man wiped the liquor from his eyes. "And who the hell are you?"

"I should be asking  _ you _ that question." Shuichi hissed as the man stood up. Despite the obvious height difference they had, Shuichi held his ground, remaining unfazed. "Why don't you fuck off? Are you his boyfriend or something?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I'll allow you to lay your fucking hands on him. So, no. It's  _ you _ who should fuck off." He challenged, his fists now balling, all of the anger he felt before revealing itself. Kokichi stood up so things wouldn't escalate further. "O-okay, S-Shuichi, why don't we just get out of here?" In all of Kokichi's years of knowing Shuichi, he had never seen him so pissed. Even if Shuichi was a lot slimmer and shorter than the man, he was scared of what he'd do. Kokichi could smell the alcohol on him. He  _ definitely _ needed to get them out fast. Kokichi wrapped his hands around his shoulder, tugging at it lightly as he urged him to leave. "Yeah—Let's go."

"Uh-huh. Not so fast. I'm not done talking to you get." Before they could escape, the man had grabbed ahold of Kokichi's arm, dragging him towards his body. His grip was strong and hurt a lot. "Ow…" He whimpered quietly, making sure to do it quietly, not wanting to set off Shuichi. "Fucking let him go. Right now." He stepped forward, his hand wrapped around Kokichi's other arm. He tugged him forward as the tension grew. Kokichi bit his lip, thanking god for his short height. He elbowed the man right in his crotch as hard as he could, his grip instantly loosening as he crippled over. He squirmed free, "Come on, hurry." Kokichi grabbed Shuichi by the hand as he led him outside to the smoking area. Shuichi glanced down at his hand while they ran through the crowds of people. His heart raced loudly as his grey eyes remained fixated on their hands. His tiny, warm hands.

Kokichi opened the door, quickly glancing around to make sure the area was empty. Thankfully, it was. Before Shuichi could apologize, he was pushed against the wall by Kokichi. "What the fuck?! What were you thinking? Did you drink? You definitely drank! Alright, who gave it to you?! I'll beat their ass right here, right now!" 

"Kokichi—"

"No! You couldn't be any more reckless! I do stupid shit, yeah, but you don't have to up me! If anything, keep being your usual self. Don't pull stunts like this, idiot!" 

"Kokichi… Please let me talk."

Kokichi inhaled deeply, trying to soothe himself. He moved his palm from the wall, crossing his arms. "Sorry, sorry. Go ahead."

"I… I drank myself. It was my own choice to do it. No one forced me."

"Really? Why? I thought you didn't like alcohol."

"I don't." He chuckled, giving Kokichi a softened smile. "I drank it because I promised you I would. What's the point of going to a club if you're not going to drink?"

Kokichi felt himself sink into a sea of guilt. He didn't mean to pressure him into drinking. He would have been fine if he didn't drink at all. "Why were you so angry earlier? That was so unlike you, Shumai."

"I—I wasn't… angry… That bastard wouldn't leave you alone."

"Shumai. My beloved, sweet Shumai. You never curse like that. Were you by any chance jealous of him?" Was he? Shuichi knew he liked Kokichi— _ loved  _ him really—but never experienced such intense emotions towards someone like that. Sure he felt a little jealous whenever he'd cling onto Rantaro or Kiibo but he knew (or at least he hoped,) that he didn't like them in that way. Seeing someone totally new being all over Kokichi like that made him worry. It fucking  _ scared _ him. What if Kokichi had actually liked him? What if they did something together and ended up falling in love? Shuichi didn't like it. Who knew what this guy was like in reality?

"Shuichi, were you jealous? You're taking awhile to answer."

"Whatever; I’m not jealous."

"You are! You totally are!" Kokichi giggled, shaking a know reddened Shuichi by his elbows. Kokichi opened up his clenched arms before replacing them with his own. "Shumai, you have no reason to be jealous. Wanna know why?" He asked, his eyes looking up at Shuichi. His chin was now resting on his chest, "Why?" He quietly questioned, his voice cracking a bit. He could honestly die of embarrassment. Right here, right now. In Kokichi's arms. "Because," Without any warning, Kokichi tiptoed his way to his face. Shuichi stared down at the grinning gremlin as he continued to grin from ear to ear. Kokichi pressed their lips together, making sure Shuichi couldn't protest or stall him any further. Shuichi let out a surprised gasp as his eyes widened as he eventually melted into the kiss. 

Wrapping his hands around Kokichi, he felt his tongue slip inside his mouth. He couldn't believe he was kissing Kokichi, and he was kissing back. He couldn't count how many times he's dreamt of this exact moment and here he was, drunkenly kissing the love of his life. Kokichi pulled away for a breathe, licking his lips lustfully. Shuichi remained breathless as the boy wiped a bit of stray salvia from his chin. Kokichi made his way towards his ear, "Let's get back to the others and continue this later." Shuichi felt his warm breath on his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Shuichi blindly nodded, following Kokichi back inside still in a dazed state. Kokichi laughed lowly as he wrapped his hand around Shuichi's. 

Shuichi, for the first time his life, was thankful that he had drank alcohol.


End file.
